


hot in the city

by rowing_away



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowing_away/pseuds/rowing_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP’s air conditioning is broken on the hottest day of the year. They lounge around the house in their underwear with cold drinks and fans, just talking to each other and occasionally kissing. (http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/48190474070/imagine-your-otps-air-conditioning-is-broken-on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot in the city

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://rowing-away.tumblr.com/post/48929482650/ok-here-it-is-more-richlee-ehehehehe-original

“It’s so hot,” Lee whined as he tilted his head back to stretch his neck. He smoothed his sweaty hair away from his face and the back of his neck.

“I know.” Richard said wearily. He had a wet towel wrapped around his head, hoping it would aid him in cooling off at least somewhat.

It was the hottest day they had so far this summer in New Zealand. Outside, the temperature was an unbearable 92 degrees. Heat waves rolled off of every surface, making it boiling hot to the touch. It wasn’t any better inside either though, since the air conditioner had suddenly decided to stop working.

That particular incident made Richard mutter many a colorful curse, and Lee had to go out and buy a few boxes of popsicles and a fan.

They opened the windows, and inside the safety of their apartment, the two dressed down to their boxers, simply unable to handle any extra layer of clothing and just lazed around talking, always keeping a tall glass of ice water nearby.

“Thank goodness we don’t have filming today.” Richard said in relief. “I would hate to be outside all day in this sweltering heat, and having to wear my costume as well would be akin to torture.”

Lee nodded in agreement, and then the conversation turned to favorite books, and the fact that the radio in the car sometimes had no reception, and why certain tea flavors were better than others, and pretty much just anything and everything that could be talked about.

In between topic changes and the ends of sentences, Lee would lean over and quickly kiss Richard, and then go back to the current discussion. Richard didn’t mind at all, flicking his tongue out to taste the sweet, fleeting flavor of Lee’s mango popsicle on his lips.

The pair spent the day like this, talking casually and trading sloppy kisses while leeching the coolness out of the wet towels around their necks, eating cold leftover pizza and later, sharing a lukewarm shower before climbing into bed. 

Richard supposed that this was one of the qualities that he liked best about his and Lee’s relationship, the ability to just casually spend time together, not having to be anything but himself around the other man.

He smiled as Lee snuggled up to him under the thin sheet, laying an arm over his side to press closer. “Love you,” Lee said, smiling as he kissed his nose. Richard smiled back at him, kissing his lips. “Love you too.” He replied, and he felt very much at ease as he slowly fell asleep with his love in his arms.


End file.
